Winters Love
by Sammiekinz09
Summary: In the darkness of the moon lite night two people that barely knew each other, where trapped together in a cabin in the out skirts of the snowy woods. The tall pale male with long raven black hair walked outside to the balcony of the one floor cabin. He sighed looking out at the never ending snow scenery. " I'm just me, Lonely, loveless...a monster" (this is a one short ItaXSak)


**To Know when to Go Away **

**.**

**And When to closer is The Key**

**. **

** To Any Lasting Relationships**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Darkness in the Night**

In the darkness of the moon lite night two people that barely knew each other, where trapped together in a cabin in the out skirts of the snowy woods. The tall pale male with long raven black hair walked outside to the balcony of the one floor cabin. He sighed looking out at the never ending snow scenery.

A couple winter foxes walked by but no one noticed me. Ruefully, he laughed at himself, why would they notice, or care if he jumped into the freezing ice water below.

" I'm just me, Lonely, loveless...a monster"

He took a long deep breath and when he saw that no one was around and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Thanks world for making me do this!" He closed his oxen eyes and crouched, ready to jump as Sakura gasped. Itachi opened his eyes to see the young girl standing a few feet away, her vibrant green eyes opened wide, short pastel pink hair dancing in the night breeze. Her left hand was at her mouth, as her right hand stretched out towards him.

"No!" She breathed, "No please don't jump Itachi!"

I could see her shaking and replied, "Why no one loves me. And no, I'm not exaggerating! I killed my family!...I'm better off dead…I'm a Monster…"

"That's not true!" she cried, moving closer to him. "Your brother loves you…and what you did wasn't all your fault…please come down!"

Itachi would watch her closely as she looked at him for a split second; Sakura then run over to him, pulling Itachi onto the safety of the balcony, bringing him close into a tight embrace kissing him. Itachi eyes flew open at the sheer desperation in the kiss. he would close his coal eyes and wrapped his arms around her curvy waist his long pale finger tips grassed the top of her plump ass. When she looked up at him, her cheeks were stained with tears and worried eyes.

"I don't know you that well Itachi, but I love you…" she murmured. He stared at her, trying to see if she was lying, and saw nothing but a broken hope that he would not jump.

Itachi couldn't help himself, As he broke down crying, the young pinkette girl who pulled him into her arms and he held her close towering over her small body, both sinking to their knees as they sobbed. Itachi looked into her glossy green eyes cupping her cheek into his palm hand caressing her cheek with his thumb wiping away the fallen tear. After a while of sitting on their knees on the cold balcony for a few minutes he brought his lips to her soft, ivory ear and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Sakura whispered softly as she rested her forehead to his.

"Let's go back in side were its warmer" He would help her up as they both walked back into the warm cabin, Itachi Sat down by the warm fire pulling Sakura into his lap wrapping his arms around her body to keep each other warm from the cold winter. "Why…are you so kind to me…when I have my dark side."

"we all have a dark side in us Itachi…but we also has a light side and I love both I see more good than bad in you." Sakura smiled warmly as she looked up at him caressing his cheeks with her figure tips. Itachi smiled some leaning down kissing her tenderly. As they both fell back into the warm furry carpet sheading their clothes, to the side embracing each other skin to skin lips to lips becoming one with each other. Under the crescent moon light.

_**Well everyone here's my one shot I hope you liked it please review and let me know what you think of it. It's a little shorter than I thought it would be, but I'm still happy with what I did with this one. It was just a short idea that came to mind. Maybe I might add a squeal to this depending on how many people like this one. Well thanks again for reading this story333 :3 **_


End file.
